Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as “data centers,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public. In addition, data centers may provide other computing resources, including hardware computing capacity, data storage space, network bandwidth, and the like.
To facilitate increased utilization of data center resources, service providers allow computing devices to connect to numerous computer networks wirelessly. There are many forms of technology that allow computing devices to transmit data to or receive from a wireless network. Wireless technology allows computing devices to communicate with systems, such as a data center, without the need of an electrical conductor connection. In turn, users can stay connected to a data center and utilize data center resources while moving around freely.
Data centers can use transceivers that transmit and receive data to the public. In some environments, the computing devices that communicate via the communication network can correspond to devices having a primary function as a computing device, such as a laptop or a tabloid. In other environments, at least some portion of the computing devices that communicate via the communication network can correspond to embedded devices or thin devices that have at least one alternative primary function, such as a mobile phone, while also providing at least limited computing functionality.